The Explosive Puppeteer
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was born several years earlier, and met up with two of the most infamous artists in the Nations. Now imagine if both of them taught Naruto in their styles. How would the planet handle a puppeteer armed with explosive clays.


I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

*story start*

Long ago when humans were taught the secrets of chakra, humans began to branch off into numerous subjects. Those on the Misty Islands combined chakra to form sub-elements like acid, lava, or scorch.

Those in the clouds around the mountain focused on controlling the lightning, and strengthening their bodies. While those in the desolate rock lands preferred to erect walls of stone and wall themselves inside.

The people of the three wolf mountains preferred to follow the ancient way of the sword, and deny chakra. Those surrounded by the Eddies chose to practice sealing, while their cousins settled in the forrest region to continue their perpetual wars.

But those who settled in the sands trained and perfected the art of puppetry. An art rarely expressed outside of the desert land, except for one. Naruto Uzumaki was born in the blood of his parents and during a catastrophe.

Being the child of the fastest man and the most violent princess from an island kingdom would put you in a fairly high standing point, right? Wrong! Because of one small detail, having a colossal being of nigh-infinite destruction and chaos tends to make people look at you poorly by extension.

Naruto Uzumaki was born five years prior to the clan heirs and heiresses. Yet he acted like a silent guard that protected the clan born children, despite his resentment for village. But the villagers pushed him to far, and he finally decided that they went to far.

*Red light district 8 years after Kyuubi attack*

"Quick, the demon is sleeping. Let's torch the building!" A Villager yelled various ninja and civilians as they launched fire balls and flaming bottles of liquor at his building, spreading and engulfing the majority of the apartment complex and spring to the Uzumaki's room.

"Now lets hurry before the ANBU find us." A disgruntled chunin stated as they dissipated and their victim of there hatred realized what was happening.

*Naruto*

"DAMN IT! This it! They burned my house to the ground. Granted it was a piece of trash, but still! I keep a colossal fox from wiping them from existence AND keeping the clan borns safe. Those idiotic civilians dare mock them from being weak. Heh, its fun to watch them squirm." Naruto smirked as chunks of burning ash fell around him.

"Looks like I'm going to split. Ba dum tsss." Naruto joked as he split himself down the centre. "Alright, you're going to stay here and continue what we've been doing while I leave. I'm not sure where, but I will try to find somewhere. Make sure that you protect them alright." Naruto told his opposite half as the ran in two different direction.

"Where should I go?" Naruto asked as he slipped out of the village because of the fire that was rabidly spreading throughout the village.

 **"I** **would recommend going to Suna because Iwa, and Kumo are angry at Konoha and anyone related to it. While Kiri is currently in a civil war so that makes it difficult to get to." A deep voice told him as he nodded as he began to sprint towards the desert land.**

"Thank you Kyuubi-san." Naruto thanked the fox as he doubled his effort.

*Land of Wind three hours later*

"Sasori, what are we doing here?" a blonde asked her companion as they walked through the desert.

"We are going to collect some of the puppets I couldn't grab last ti-." Sasori was cut off by finding a red and blond kid half buried in the sand radiating chakra.

"What do we have here?" Deidara asked as she pulled the kid out of the sand.

"He looks like he might be important." Sasori stated as she unsealed her turtle puppet (similar to the salamander Puppet). "So lets take him with us to find out who he is and what he's doing out here." the puppet user stated as they headed towards the village hidden in the sand.

"Why do you think he's out here? Unless he's traveling to the capital, or the Hidden Sand village, I don't know why he would be out in the middle of the desert. He could have been left behind from a group of merchants, but Suna's latest merchant group was one week ago. Which could only mean he has either been carried here and left behind, or he tried to get to travel the desert alone. The reason behind either one is a mystery." Sasori stated as the puppet toted the unconscious reddish blond behind the duo.

*Sasori's former puppet shop one hour later*

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he sat up and saw countless puppets 'staring' at him.

"That's what we want to know." A blonde wearing a black cloak with red clouds asked him, as a haunched figure wielding a spiked tail and a matching cloak.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two of them.  
"Why were you in the desert surrounded by chakra, because most children your age are still figuring out how to use chakra." The haunched figure asked him.

"I've been practicing how to use chakra for four years Puppet-san." Naruto told them as the other figure chuckled.

"Excellent, not many can tell this is a puppet. Tell me your name and what you think of puppets." The puppet figure asked him as the blonde nodded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I believe puppets are a valuable tool if used correctly." Naruto told them as the puppet user smirked.  
"Well I have a question for you Naruto. What defines art?" The blonde asked him looking at the kid.

"Art is a beautiful thing, it can be like a candle or a mountain. It depends on how you look at it." Naruto told them as the blonde and puppet nodded.

"That is surprisingly mature Naruto. Because of that, you can know our names. Mine is Deidara no Bakuton, and that is Sasori no Akasuna." Deidara told him as Naruto looked towards the back section.

"Why is Sasori standing behind all the puppets?" Naruto asked as he pointed directly where Sasori was standing.

"I prefer to use my puppets. They're far above humans because when they break, they can be replaced or repaired." Sasori stated as a long red head emerged from amongst the puppets, who was sealing them inside scrolls.

"Oh. Why are you two wearing those cloaks anyway?" Naruto asked them as they exchanged looks.

"We are part of an organization that wishes to bring peace to the world using the Bijuu." Sasori stated as Naruto nodded.

"To achieve such a goal you will have to be strong. So I want to know. Will you two train me." Naruto asked them as he knelt down before the two artists.

"Why do you want to become stronger?" Deidara asked him in a serious tone.

"I've seen what happens to the weak when the strong ignore them. Some are born strong naturally, while others have to work for it. You two have to be strong if you seek peace, so I wish to help you." Naruto pleaded with the two.  
"Get up Naruto. I will train you, as long as you remember that this art is an explosion." Deidara told him as she took out some clay and formed a dove.

"I will also train you if you remember _my_ art is eternal, and meant to last." Sasori stated as he nodded.

"Hai sensei's. Where will we start?" Naruto asked them as they smirked.

"Oh we're no where near ready to even begin to practice my art. Lets find out what we have to build on. What techniques do you know?" Deidara asked him.

"I know a technique similar to the Former Tsuchikages _Bunretsu no jutsu(Fission technique) ,_ and some basic body enhancement techniques." Naruto told them as he separated himself as demonstration, then looked at the two.

"This could be good. If this works like the Tsuchikage's technique, then one of you will work with Deidara and the other will work with me. Eventually you two will rejoin, and repeat the process. You're going with Deidara, so let's get started on your training." Sasori told him with an evil smirk, which caused him to shudder.

"A-alright sensei. So where will we start?" Naruto asked with a small stutter.

"First, we need to improve your chakra control. To use puppetry properly, you need to have very fine chakra to use. So prepare for chakra control hell." Sasori told him letting out a sinister laugh.

"O-ok sensei." Naruto told her as the two versions of himself present let out an internal cry.

 **"Ha, this is going to be fun to watch." The nine tailed stated as the Bijuu watched its host agony, and laughed.**

*End*


End file.
